OC CONTEST! Deadline January 1st
by GreekGoddess11
Summary: Contest Closed :  See which story you got put in if you applied!
1. Chapter 1

**OC CONTEST!**

**So I forgot some important things the first time around so I just decided to re-upload this and hope that everyone hears about it!**

**You don't have to redo your OC app, just review again and I'll figure out which goes to which**

**Add:**

**BTR Boy (This was really important, how did it ever slip my mind?):**

**Story(s) Applying For (You can put it at the beginning):  
**

It's Christmas break and I honestly have nothing to do anymore since my story My Gift To You (CHECK IT OUT & REVIEW IT! It's a LoganXCamille fic) is almost over.

Anyways, I was thinking about doing an OC story, because it seems like people really like entering them. It'll probably be a collection of one-shots, because I don't want to get too into it. I have a few ideas.

**Story 1: **

It's a new year at the Palmwoods, and that means new people with new Hollywood dreams. When their girlfriends leave to carry parts of their various dreams, 4 new, and completely different girls come into their lives.

I need OCs for all 4 guys, but I might put mine in it as Kendall's or Logan's. They should be different from their current girlfriends Jo, Camille, Stephanie, and James's palm tree.

**Story 2: **

Kendall finds out Jo is cheating on him again with Jett and decides to write a list of what a girl should be like. Little does he know, his perfect girl is in town…(haha so cheesy). Meanwhile, the rest of the guys are newly single and are looking at girlfriends online.

1 OC for Kendall, and a bunch of other ones for the online dating website. The online girls should be various ages and all different. Some should be mean and annoying, while others should be perfect. They can be various ages it doesn't matter and can even be guys if you really want it to.

**JUST A FEW NOTES…**

I don't want somebody you've already used in another OC contest. Make somebody new!

Make sure the OC isn't cliché and boring (No Mary Sues)

It would be really helpful if you included a picture link of what they would look like

Also, if you went to and made a set of what their style was it might be easier on me also. Just make a formal outfit and a casual everyday outfit. It should be free and if you need help just PM me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would really like it if you did.

**APPLICATION FOR STORY 1**

Name:

Nickname (If applicable):

Age:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

Hollywood Dream:

Talents:

Background:

Hometown:

BTR Boy:

Anything else:

**APPLICATION FOR STORY 2: Kendall's OC**

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Likes:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Sport:

Favorite Sports Team:

Favorite Kind of Music:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Animal:

Favorite T.V Show:

Favorite Band (Besides BTR):

(Sorry about all the "Favorites" I think I'm going to have him write a list so…yeah)

Dislikes:

Looks:

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

Hollywood Dream:

Talents:

Background:

Hometown:

Family:

Past relationships:

Things she is scared of:

Things she is happy for:

Weather that she loves:

Anything else:

**APPLICATION FOR STORY 2: Online dating girls**

Name:

Nickname (If applicable):

Age:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

Talents:

Background:

Hometown:

BTR Boy:

Anything else:

**The contest is officially open until January 1****st****. If you're rejected…Sorry, try again. There's no limits on how many OCs you send in!**

**HAVE FUN WITH THIS!**


	2. Update!

**So…I just posted this chapter to say that so far, I'm accepting everybody's OCs, but I still need more.**

**PLEASE SEND THEM IN! I can't really write the stories without them and I'm lazy and don't want to come up with them :)**

**Pinky swear! If you submit one, I will put you in the story. You'll be somewhere, even if you don't get picked for a big part.**

**The application is in Chapter one! Go find it and submit an OC!**

**Love,**

** - GreekGoddess  
**


	3. Polyvores!

**Fun Fun Fun Contests**

I made polyvores for all the people who submitted an application!

This is mine, but if you go through the set or click on the greekgoddess11 link by my picture thingy, you should be able to see them and find yours.

/cgi/set?id=26451789

CONTEST CLOSES JANUARY 1st!


	4. Results: Story One

**Results!**

**I've decided on my OCs for story 1 so here they are! I don't know when I'll start this but I pinky promise it'll be soon…ish**

**Sorry to anybody that wasn't picked :( You'll be in story two. I needed a lot of characters for that one so you'll at least be able to be in a story. **

**Logan: My OC! **

Name: Kieran McConnell

Nickname (If applicable): Occasionally people call her Kier (Pronounced Keer)

Age: 16

Personality:

She's outgoing and friendly and likes to meet new people. She has a laid-back and low-maintenance attitude. Not much makes her mad.

Kieran sometimes scares people with how forward she is, but when it comes to guys she's actually pretty shy. She doesn't like to admit her feelings because she thinks it'll make her seem like one of those crazy girls that spends hours dreaming about a guy.

Hobbies/Interests:

Playing the piano, she's so focused on it she doesn't really have many other hobbies/interests

Likes:

Listening to music, playing the piano, hanging out with her friends, things a normal teenage girl would like

Dislikes:

People who are: Obnoxious, conceited, high-maintenance, overly loud (you know, your average annoying neighbor)

Looks:

She has beach-wavy dirty blonde hair that she usually lets down. She has plain gray eyes that don't really do much for her in color, but they're big and innocent looking. She's a plain looking girl.

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

Kieran doesn't like to dress up unless she has to. Her everyday casual look consists of a hoodie, sweatpants, a beanie, and boots. When she has to dress up though, she likes to wear simple dresses with simple jewelry. One thing she will not wear is high heels, especially when she's dressing up.

Visuals for her style:

Polyvore .com/cgi/profile?id=2140454&page=2

Hollywood Dream:

To become a world famous pianist

Talents:

She's really musical and has a natural gift for playing the piano

Background:

Kieran is from your typical family. Her family pushes her to strive to be the best at what she is and supports her no matter what. She won a scholarship to a prestigious musical academy in LA and that's why shes there.

Hometown:

NYC, New York

BTR Boy:

Logan

**Kendall: WildWolfLuver**

Name:Destiny Katsel

Nickname (If applicable): Desi, tini

Age:16

Personality:

loves to joke around, she is so adventurous, she goes above and beyond when it comes to expectations, she loves it when people are impressed wither her it makes her feel important

Hobbies/Interests:

she play the piano and guitar but mostly she dances. she went to hollywood so she could try out for So You Think You Can Dance (it a famous dance show like american idol only dance)

Likes:

people being impressed with her, hanging around with her friends, helping people with their problems

Dislikes:

stuck up snobs, wearing a LOT of make-up, people being disappionted with her, enclosed spaces, spiders

Looks:

about 5 foot 5 inches, long dirty blonde wavy hair, grey/blue eyes they change back and forth, rosy lips, kinda muscular for a girl (cause she dances)

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

she is more of a jeans and a t-shirt girl with converse or someing with light make-up, when she dances she wears spandex and a tanktop or a sports bra either works

Visual for her Style:

Polyvore .com/destiny_katsel/set?id=26487818

Hollywood Dream:

to becaome a famous dancer, she is trained in almost every dance style (from hip-hop to bollywood)

Talents:

piano, guitar, dancing, some singing not a lot

Background:

Her mom and dad were only dating when she was born. They split up right after that. She lives with her mom and step-dad and her 3 little brothers: Chase(10), Carson(7), and Jackson(5). At her dads house she has 2 sisters and a brother: Colton(14), Austyn(GIRL, 7), Bethany(10). At her dads she has a horses and loves riding them. She has been dancing since she was 5 and even tries to dance on horses :)

Hometown: Hermiston, Oregon

BTR Boy:

Kendall

Anything else:

always listening to her ipod. you will see her doing dance moves around the place like back and spings and hopping pirouettes even some hip-hop moves

**Carlos: Karinablueeyes**

Name: Karina Minly Shaw

Nickname: Rina or Min

Age: 17

Personality:

Karina is random crazy girl, she loves to run around and do crazy stuff, but if you get know her better she is a sweet heart. She is naive sometimes.

Hobbies/Intrests:

She loves designing her clothes with colorful diamonds. She likes to do pranks and all she is the prank queen in her house. When she is in her spare time she sings to her family.

Likes: Music, Kids, and Rainbows

Dislikes: Heavy make up, Judge mental people, Being beatin in a compitition

Looks:

Karina has shoulder length straight dark brown hair, choclate brown eyes, short for her age 5'3, skinny 102lbs, she has chubby cheeks, and visible dimples.

Style:

Karina dresses casual for example: she wears jeans, skirts, dresses, band tees, vnecks, and shorts. She hates jewelry.

Visual for her Style:

Polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=26452356

Hollywood Dream: Ever since she was like 5 she always wanted to be a famous pop star.

Talents: Sings, Can play guitar but rarely, and she can act.

Backround:

Karina was born in Dallas Tx, but her mom passed away 2 years after she was born so she moved with her dad at Michigan.

Hometown: Dallas Tx now in Michigan

Anything Else:

She could read people like a book.

**James: Rainnboots**

Name: Riley Stocking

Nickname (If applicable): Sox

Age: 16

Personality:

Sweet, caring, and loving. I'm loyal and trustworthy, quick and witty, positive, with a good sense of humor. Intelligent (though in an off-beat sort of way) and passionate about life and all that implies. Stubborn, and I stand up for what I believe in, but I know when an argument turns into a lost cause. I have a serious mischevious/rebellious streak that rears its head every now and then, but I'm not reckless; I know when sneaky, harmless fun turns into dangerous behavior. I'm also pretty self-confident (though I do have my moments) and not afraid to be myself. Also, I'm a religious person, but not like in your face or anything. I love God, and I strive to be like Him, but I'm not obnoxious about it.

Hobbies/Interests: See *Likes* section below.

Likes:

Piano, writing, helping others, laughing, hanging with friends, baseball (devout Red Sox and Texas Rangers fan) playing around, being around babies, watching movies, listening to music, reading. I LOVE playing piano — it's one of my favorite things in the world. I'm pretty much self-taught, and learn mainly by ear and with the help of YouTube videos. I love music— one of my favorite things is when I'm in the car for long periods of time, just putting in my iPod and watching the sky pass by. Music just drives me in life. That, and helping others. One of my biggest passions in life is helping others and making a difference in peoples lives.

Dislikes:

Rude people, homophobes, people with no sense of humor, people who discriminate against others and think they're superior, pessimists, grammatical errors.

Looks:

Short, just over 5 ft, and pretty average all over. Very very short (the longest bits of my hair barely fall to my neck), layered hair, with bangs. I usually have it sweeped to the side (think Bieber hair, but cooler and with no product), or have one corner tucked behind my ear. Lightly tanned skin, and just a few freckles. Very clean, white teeth, but they're a little crooked. I also always wear a tiny silver cross on a simple silver chain.

Style (Polyvore links would be great):

Normal? Just jeans and t-shirts, sweatshirts/sweaters, some scarves, Converse, Vans, TOMS, and my trusty green rainboots with big white polka dots on them. The occasional dress or skirt, but only on occasion and nothing every flashy.

Visual of her Style:

polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=26453446

Hollywood Dream: To become a writer and then use my fame and money to help others.

Talents:

I play piano, write, I'm awesome with kids, I can read very fast, I'm a pretty good cook, and I can make you smile... no matter what. And I can forge a signature like nobody's business, but that's a secret.

Background:

Lived in the same place all her life with her family. Been homeschooled all the way through, and loves it. Family's very active and involved in the community. A simple values kind of family, appreciate-the-small-things sort of people. Religious, but not over-bearingly so. Her family doesn't have a ton of money, just enough to keep everyone comfortable and happy. Not much more to her life than that; just a simple small-town girl.

Hometown: Bridgewater, MA.

Anything else: My deepest desire is to own a motorbike. Also, I'll send you my Polyvore links in a PM; I'm still working on them! :)


	5. Results: Story Two

**RESULTS STORY TWO!**

**Okay so anybody who wasn't accepted for the first story…you'll all be in this one**

First off, for Kendall's OC….I couldn't decide..but i picked :)

Melissa Jamison!

**Thanks so much Cloudy-TheNightmareQueen!**

**For the other girls that Logan, Carlos, & James will be looking at on the dating website:**

**(If you applied and I somehow forgot to put you on this list, just PM me!)**

Aria Marks (Music4Ever1617)

Samantha "Sam" James (GreyLionDiva)

Azlyn "Azly" O'Brian (HayleeMichelle)

Phoenix "Nix" Cortez (BellaRosa17)

Jeannie Knight (jeannie13)

Abigail Gallagher (abby1234)

Jessica "Jess" Cannon (XxBig-Time-Lover-14xX)

Jordyn Adams (LindseyLou026)

Tabitha "Tabby" Rickerts (Mizmal BTR Fan)

Gianna "GIa" Swanson (copperboom321)

Vivianna "Vivy" Mason (The Wierdino)

Sophia Thompson (Logan Henderson Is Mine)

Megan Russo (LIV3xLAUGHxL0V3)

Sabrina Greene (CoolDolphin42)

**I also made a polyvore set thing for every single character (you have no idea how long that took), but it was fun because….it was.**

**Here's the link:**

**polyvore .com/cgi/profile?id=2140454&page=2**

**Just flip through the scroll thingy at the top or flip through the pages until you find your character! Tell me if the style suits your character!**

**I'll try to get this story up and running soon-ish**

**-GreekGoddess11**


End file.
